


Heat

by stitchlesswitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchlesswitch/pseuds/stitchlesswitch
Summary: Zelda accidentally drank a cooling potion.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Heat

Zelda had wandered over to the bags draped over Epona’s back. Link was busying tying the tent, and the fire had just been lit. 

“What a strange tasting juice,” Zelda muttered.

Link stopped pulling the knot tight. Juice? He didn’t carry any juice. He turned around and his eyes widened in horror, and he leaped forward and snatched the bottle out of her hand before she had finished it. His eyes scanned over the label quickly and his heart sank. He put the bottle closed to her face and pointed towards the words on the label. Cooling Potion, they read. It was for trips to the Gerudo village, in a scorching desert. They were on a cold mountain in the dead of winter. 

“Oh,” Zelda raised her hand to her mouth and her eyes towards Link’s in concern. Before she could utter an apology, or an explanation for such a dimwitted mistake, he was already guiding her by her shoulders towards the fire, and he had her sit directly in front of it. He then went and gathered all of the blankets from the bags and was busy draping them over her shoulders, on her lap, his hands weren’t typically all over her like this, firmly tucking her in. She gasped when the effects of the potion began to take place, sending a chill from her spine to her extremities. Link was kneeling behind her, still wrapping her in blankets when he exhaled too close to her pointed ear, making her involuntarily shiver.

He stood up, frowning. He walked silently towards his axe, to create more wood for a larger fire. 

“Couldn’t I just drink a warming potion and counteract it?” she asked, hoping to avoid all the fuss, and hoping her temperature wouldn’t drop much lower. 

He shook his head. He had foolishly made that same assumption once; it did not end well. He was already positioning the ax above a fallen log. Zelda watched him, focused on the way it made the muscles in his back move under his shirt. He came back carrying wood in both arms. He dropped to his knees beside her and began carefully inserting the wood into the fire. Without warning he took off his glove and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. She bit her tongue to stop her teeth from chattering while he touched her. He frowned, and pulled off both his leather gloves and handed them to her. 

He looked off into the distance, deep in thought. Maybe if he looked at the maps on the Sheikah slate, he could find some warm springs nearby. Maybe if he cooked her something? Was there anything in his bags that he could give her to help? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her yawning. He exhaled in defeat. There was no helping it. 

He got up and grabbed the sleeping mat. She couldn’t sleep away from the fire, and he couldn’t let her sleep out here alone. He laid down her mat next to the fire and she scuttled onto it. Link laid his own mat parallel to her’s, a few feet away. She merely reached out and pulled the mat so it was directly beside her’s, and patted it, gesturing for him to sit. He sighed once more, getting slightly exasperated. Link laid down on his back and folded his hands on his stomach while Zelda got comfortable. Link opened his eyes as the feeling of blankets were being thrown over him. Before he could tell her that she needed to keep all the blankets, he realized that she was under the same blankets with him. 

“We’ll have to share the blankets tonight,” she said, as if it was a nonissue. “Besides, you’re so warm.” She was already nuzzling into his side and threw her arm over his chest. He stiffened, feeling her cold skin through his shirt. Concerned, he began rubbing her arm in an attempt to create friction. 

She sighed contently, and took the initiative of throwing her leg over his as well. Link inhaled sharply but didn’t pause before moving his hand towards her thigh to rub there. She was cold, he told himself. He was just generating heat. Distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t realize she was snaking her hand under his shirt until her fingers touched his skin, and he exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. 

“You’re so warm,” she mewed contently, smiling as she buried her face in his chest. Trying not to think, he slowly sat up until she was forced off his chest. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside before laying back down, his arms open so that she could nestle back onto his chest. She did so without hesitation, and he wrapped his arms around her to continue rubbing, telling himself that he would do nothing inappropriate with his hands. Her hands were a different matter.

She was rubbing her hands all over his chest, exploring the heat they offered. His breathing quickened, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He noticed that she was tracing his skin with the tips of her fingernails instead of her whole hands as she had moments ago. That was when he felt her ice cold lips press against his chest. His eyes opened as she parted her lips and dragged the tip of her tongue along his flesh, before moving her lips up his neck towards his ear.

“You’re so warm,” she muttered again, this time moving her whole body on top of his. The weight of her against him was too much, and he moaned before grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her mouth down to his. He kissed her more roughly than he intended to, but she sighed and leaned into it. She parted her lips and his tongue pushed into her mouth, taking, exploring.  
Dizzied and light headed, Zelda was still cold. She ran her hand down his chest, his stomach, under his pants before she wrapped her fingers around him, warm and hard. His breath hitched in their kiss, groaning as she moved her hand up and down. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her on her back, climbing over her. Her hands clawed at his back as his mouth made its way down her neck. He pulled down the neckline of her shirt, careful to not expose her skin more than necessary, and determined to warm whatever skin he did expose. His lips closed around her nipple while his other hand massaged her breast, and she let out a sharp cry of surprise. That felt warm. 

“More,” she breathed. Link quickly moved his mouth to her other breast, biting as she let out a moan. Her hand moved from Link’s back to in between her legs, her skirt still separating her hand from herself. Link pulled her neckline back up as he went to kiss her again. His hand trailed down her body and slid over hers, still tucked between her legs. Zelda turned her head to the side, panting, heart racing. He breathed heavily in her ear, and she could feel him smile against her neck when it made her squirm beneath him. He bit at her neck and she moaned, growing more desperate. She wanted him to make her feel warmer. She used her free hand to slide back under his pants, grabbing him less gently than she did the first time. He growled low in her ear before he moved south, out of her reach and under the blankets.

His hands parted her knees and slid up her thighs, moving her skirt to her hips. Zelda wanted to ask questions but she struggled to catch her breath, and she was just desperate for him to do whatever it is he was going to do next, knowing it would feel warm. But she was startled to feel his lips on her inner thigh, moving closer and closer. At first she tensed and opened her eyes, and his lips stopped moving when they had reached her panties. He was waiting for her to indicate she wanted to continue. She relaxed and let her knees fall to the sides, opening for him, and lifted her hips so he could pull her panties off and down her legs to her ankles. 

He parted her with his fingers and dipped his tongue into her entrance. She let out a cry of shock from the sudden abrupt onslaught. She moaned and pressed her hips against his mouth. He moved his tongue up to trace circles around her clit. He closed his mouth around her bud as he slid two fingers inside her. Her breathing hitched as she grabbed handfuls of his hair, arching her back. The heat was already building inside her. His tongue teased her languidly as his fingers pumped evenly in and out of her, but it wasn’t enough.

“Harder,” she breathed, but she wasn’t loud enough. His pace continued as his tongue teased her clit. “Harder!” she cried, pulling his hair. He groaned into her, pumping his fingers quickly, more roughly. He worked her clit in circles with his tongue while his fingers picked up speed. He could tell she was close by the way her breathing became more and more shallow. Sucking on her clit, he entered a third finger before gently nipping at her bud, and that was her undoing. Her hands tangled in his hair and pulled tightly as she fought to keep her legs open. Her orgasm rolled through her, in time with his tongue rolling up over her clit as his fingers slowed down. She whined as he pulled his fingers from her, and she tossed the blankets to the side, wanting to see him, no longer cold. 

He was licking his fingers, his hair a complete mess from her hands pulling at it. The top of his pants were loose and his erection was straining against the fabric. Wordlessly, he lowdered himself on top of her again, nestling his face in the crook of her neck, grinding his hips into hers. He wasn’t going to take it further without her initiative. She pushed his pants as low as she could, and cradled his balls with her ice cold fingers. He groaned before freezing, as if waiting to see what she would do next. She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him a few times before eagerly pulling him closer to her. Her knees were still splayed and she turned her head, her body tensing. Instead he grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his before kissing her softly, sweetly. It was then that he pushed into her in one motion, almost too quickly, but not quite. Her eyes shot open and she moaned into his mouth, and he took advantage of her parted lips, pressing his tongue into her mouth. He stayed still inside her, exploring her mouth, allowing her breathing to slow and her body to adjust. 

But after she had clearly adjusted, ready for him to continue, he simply moved his lips to her neck, taking the time to leave a nice bruise before finding more skin to mark. She became impatient, whining, and trying to rock her hips against his. He groaned before thrusting into her, almost too hard, (almost,) and buried to the hilt. Her breath hitched.

“L-like that,” she said into his ear. And with that he grabbed a handful of the hair on the back of her head, and began to pump into her, barely able to control his motions with the sensation of her feeling so cold and hot at once wrapped around him. He never intended to be so rough, to thrust that hard, but the noises she made made it so hard not to. Her chest bobbed up and down with his thrusts. Desperate, he pulled down the neckline to expose them once more. But this time they were both less concerned about the cold. He pinned down her wrists on either side of her and watched as her chest bounced in rhythm. He thought he saw her word something too quiet to hear. He bent down and kissed her before turning his face so she could whisper in his ear.

“Harder.” The word made him involuntarily buck his hips into her, making her moan. She gave the smallest of nods, saying, “Yes.” 

He was no longer concerned about hurting her, or about the cold. The only thing he paid attention to was fucking her wildly, the way it made her writhe beneath him. The heat had already been steadily building. When he lowered his head to take her nipple in his teeth, pulling at the other one with his fingers, without slowing his hips, the sound of him slapping against her, she could feel the heat began to spill over.

“I’m gonna come!” she cried, this time loudly, as her second orgasm sent waves of heat rolling through her body. Her words sent him over the edge and with a sharp moan he climaxed inside her. Sweating, their breathing ragged, he supported himself to prevent from collapsing on her. He pulled out, carefully, not wanting her to wince. He fell beside her in a heap and within seconds she was nuzzling into him again, laying her head on his chest.

“I’m not cold anymore,” her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Exhausted, Link was unable to think properly. His mind kept wandering to ideas like what would she feel like if he drank the cooling potion, or what if she drank the heating potion. Would she like it that rough if potions weren’t involved? Question after question came without answer until heavy sleep closed his eyelids. 

Zelda was watching the flames as she continue to rest her head on Link’s chest, listening as his breathing returned to normal. A sinister smile was playing on her lips. Her plan had worked.

She drank the potion on purpose.


End file.
